


Arrangement

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Twilight Sins [6]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Degrading Talk, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Titfuck, Titjob, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: To fix her grades, Lauren and Mr. Banner had an arrangement.





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> He treats her poorly

“Everyone congratulate Miss Bella Swan and Edward for winning the outrageously coveted, golden onion!” Mr. Banner announced after the last pair finished their worksheets.  His performance made some students laugh and some roll their eyes, as he dramatically passed the spray-painted onion to the violently blushing new girl that Lauren already didn’t like. 

He quickly skipped to the front of class and declared the homework, writing it out on the board.  “Don’t forget to read pages 46 through 57 and do the section questions!  Everything up to that section will be covered on the next test!” 

The bell rang and like that, the school day was over.  Students instantly started piling papers and supplies into their bags and filing out the door.  As they did, Mr. Banner called out, “Oh, and Lauren?  Hang back, we need to talk about that makeup work for your absence the other day.” 

Lauren made a show to sigh in disgust and wave her friends off before waiting at Mr. Banner’s desk.  They idly chatted about why she missed classes the other day – she was fighting a cold – and what work she needed to make up in order to be ready for the test next week. 

But once everyone was out of the room and the door was closed, Mr. Banner’s joyful smile wiped away into a very serious look.  “Lock the door.” 

Lauren stamped down the excitement on her face and wordlessly did as told. 

“Now come over here,” he ordered, taking a seat in his chair. 

Lauren’s fingers fiddled with the hem of her skirt as she approached the biology teacher.  She could already see him groping the bulge in his pants as he stared at the cleavage in her low-cut top. 

“You know what to do,” he hissed at her harshly, no trace of humor on his face. 

Without speaking – he didn’t like it when she spoke out of turn – she knelt at his knees and stroked her hands up his thighs.  At his heated expression, she slowly undid his belt and zipper, reaching into his underwear to pull his rock-hard and leaking cock out.  Having memorized their routine, she pulled her lips open into an ‘O’ and pressed his tip into her mouth, flattening her mouth against his head. 

Mr. Banner hissed at the feeling of her wet tongue circling his cock before her hot mouth descended on it.  He weaved his fingers into her hair and made a fist, almost pulling it out for all he knew.  He moved her head up and down on his dick until he could hear her trying to suppress gags.  The scene of her saliva coating every inch of his cock as he forced it down her throat made him throb even harder. 

“Fuck, your little mouth,” he cursed.  “You’re such a little slut.  Choking on your teacher’s cock like it’s nothing.  You like being used as a fuckhole.” 

He didn’t expect any kind of response from Lauren.  Thankfully for her since her mouth was rather busy at the moment.  She knew what their situation was.  She knew she was just a toy to him. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” he grunted as he pushed her mouth down on him and held her there for a moment, listening to her struggling to breathe through her nose.  He let her up and listen to her gasp.  “Get me wet for that cunt.  Quick.” 

Lauren redoubled her efforts, almost moving too fast for his guiding fist.  The quicker she worked, the quicker this was over.  She regretted starting it in the first place. 

Abruptly, he yanked her head off of him and barked, “Take off your shirt.  The bra too.  Show me those huge tits.” 

Hands shaking, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and stripped it off, dropping it on his desk.  She quickly unlatched her bra and let that slowly fall off her breasts and onto the floor.  He liked watching the weight of them sag down and bounce as she rocked on her knees and groped herself for his eyes. 

He was gripping his spit covered cock as he watched her.  She did have some of the biggest tits in school, including teachers.  He could barely get his hands around them, though he definitely tried whenever he got the chance. 

“You know what to do,” he told her, letting go of his dick.  “Get to it.” 

Lauren leaned up on her knees and pulled her tits apart, pressing the around his pole and starting to move them up and down. 

Sometimes she had to spit on his cock some more to lubricate it so her D-cups could slip over it to his hearts’ content.  He groaned, feeling the fleshy globes encase his cock almost wholly.  “Fuck, your tits were made to fuck!” 

Lauren flinched at his words but hid it as she continued sliding his cock through her boobs.  She usually just tried to think of something else until he got tired of this and moved on to the next bit.  Now, she idly thought of all this all started. 

Lauren had been steadily failing biology the whole first semester.  It was boring.  She didn’t care about plants and chemicals.  She had more important things to do than homework.  But then her parents threatened to cut her off financially and ban her from prom if she didn’t get her grades up.  It was easy enough to do in her other classes.  But biology?  She just didn’t get it. 

So, one night, as she and Jessica had gotten drunk off homemade vodka tonics liberated from her mother’s medicine cabinet, Lauren had a wicked idea. 

“Jess, help me with something for Tyler!” she had exclaimed to her friend.  “I’m gonna show him what he’s missing.” 

Jessica was too tipsy and giggly to see through her lies and eagerly agreed to help.  Lauren had her lie down on the bed with her own phone poised to record a boomerang picture for her.  Lauren had knelt in front of the phone and stripped her bulging tank top off her breasts, flashing them for the camera and cupping them in her hands. 

Once Jessica saved it and returned her phone, she sent it to Mr. Banner before she could stop her drunken self.  Along with a text message. 

When she woke up for school and realized what she’d done, she almost had a panic attack.  She decided to try and ignore that it happened.  Deleted the messages on her own phone.  But then, just as she got to school.  She got a response from him. 

She expected to be scolded at least, expelled at worst.  She thought Mr. Banner would accept her excuse that she was drunk – even if she wasn’t at the legal drinking age – and warn her to be more cautious in the future.  To think first. 

But that wasn’t what happened.  Mr. Banner had scolded her, but his voice had changed.  It had gotten deeper, darker.  She watched him lock the door, accepted his excuse about not wanting their conversation to be barged in on.  But then he had pulled her shirt off before she could react and was groping her breast, covering her mouth.  He told her that she’d already promised him her tits for an A.  So, they were his now.  And that if he didn’t get the rest of her too, he would turn over the messages to the Principal, who would contact her parents, get her expelled.  They’d have to leave Forks.  So, they struck an arrangement.  He got her, how he wanted her, whenever he wanted, until she graduated. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Mr. Banner pushed her off of him and pulled her up to her feet, standing with her.  “Now, did you do what I told you to do?” he asked, humming to himself as his hands roamed over her back.  He reached down and pulled up the hem of her skirt, his calloused fingers skimming and gripping her bare ass.  He hissed to himself, pleased, as he groped her. 

“If only your ass was as fat as your tits,” he whispered in her ear as she shivered helplessly against his chest, squirming as his wet cock flopped against her stomach. 

He suddenly and roughly turned her around and slapped one of his hands across her ass cheeks.  He didn’t usually do that.  He didn’t want to make too much noise and risk being overheard by a moral citizen.  But every once in a while, he forgot where they were and let her have it. 

Now, he kept it to two smacks and fisted her ass cheeks before flopping himself back into his chair and pulling her into his lap so her entrance fell against the tip of his cock.  He didn’t care if she was wet and ready for him.  Her spit would be their lube.  He groped her ass and used that leverage to pull her down on his cock, reveling in her moan as she sank on him. 

“Such a tight little slut,” he grunted.  He reclined into his chair and pulled his hands off of her.  “Now ride me, bitch.” 

Lauren whined a little in her throat but knew not to complain.  So, she pressed her elbows onto the desk to support herself while she bounced on his cock.  She started out slowly, circling her hips back and forth as she sank down on him and bounced back up.  Sometimes, to her, this seemed to be the only thing that she could do well.  She never left someone unsatisfied. 

When she heard him huff, she knew that he was getting impatient with her languidness and picked up her speed.  Her jiggling ass slapped mutedly on his pants as she bucked on his hard cock.  Knowing his tastes by now, she switched between going slow and going fast. 

Eventually, Mr. Banner got fed up with her doing the work and suddenly she was sprawled onto the desk, her skirt flipped up and his hands gripping her ass as he stood behind her, still inside her.  “Get ready to take it, you dirty whore,” he whispered harshly from above her as he grinded into her, his throbbing cock rubbing against her walls that had embarrassingly warmed up to his intrusion. 

Lauren bit her lip to smother her moans.  She never wanted to let on that she enjoyed this from time to time.  It was just her body.  She also tried to keep her stomach from pinging too roughly into the side of his desk as she was shoved into it every time he thrust into her. 

“Fuck, you must love being my little slut,” he hissed from behind her.  He pounded into her pussy, his nails practically carving into the skin of her ass.  “You have such a tight cunt, so fucking thirsty for a cock to just ram into it.  You always have to fill your holes.  I see you slutting around campus, with that Tyler, even Mike, your friend’s boyfriend.  Tripping over the Cullens trying to be their whore too.  Sending me that picture.  You were asking for this because you just needed cock.” 

Again, he didn’t expect her to respond.  This was for him.  Only for him. 

The legs of the desk screeched along the floor as they displaced it a bit with his vigor as he plundered her from behind.  He didn’t seem to care about noise anymore.  He didn’t try to slow down even a little. 

After an excruciatingly long several minutes of his rough fucking into her cunt while he dug his nails into her ass, he finally let out a groan she recognized and pulled his cock out of her.  “Turn around.  I wanna cum on those tits.” 

Knowing what to do, she twisted around and fell to her knees and frantically wrapped her hand around his pulsing prick and jacked him off.  Mr. Banner let out another groan she recognized and white jets of cum were shooting out of his dick and spraying her tits and chest. 

When it was all done, he grabbed her bra from the floor and used that to wipe his cum from her body.  She noticed him toss the cum stained bra in his briefcase as she fished on her thin shirt. 

“Get out of here,” he told her gruffly.  “And get that makeup work done before I give you a D.” 

Wordlessly, she stood on her shaky legs and ran for the door.  Her hands were shaking – as per usual – as she unlocked it and fled the room. 

She ended up in her car quickly and wiped off the smudged makeup from under her eyes and stared at her reflection.  She was about to start her car when she saw Mr. Banner walking out.  Casually.  Briefcase in hand, coat tossed over his arm, waving friendily to other teachers and straggling students leaving.  He caught her sitting in her car, gave her his usual joyful teacher smile and a friendly wave, like what happened didn’t happen.  And then he was in his car and gone. 

Hatred bubbled up in her body, coiling uncomfortably in her belly.  She hated him.  And no one knew who he really was.  She wanted to do something to get back at him.  Get revenge.  Even if he didn’t know what she did. 

She pulled out her phone and dialed Tyler’s number. 

He quickly answered, like he always did, “Hey girl.” 

“Meet me back at school.  Mr. Banner’s classroom.  Now.” 


End file.
